Reflection
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome helps comfort you when you're feeling really insecure about your body.
You stared at your reflection in the floor length mirror in your room and uttered a long sigh. You poked at your belly repeatedly with a finger in frustration, tugging at the skin there. You sucked in as much as you could, trying to look thinner.

"Why would he like a chubby, plain girl like me?" you muttered to yourself.

You tried not to think much about it as you went about your day, but when you would catch your reflection in a window or mirror some time later, that's when those thoughts revisited your mind and made you feel sick to your stomach. You brushed a hand on your thigh, imagining that it was smaller, and a little less rounded. You ran a hand through your hair and frowned, your eyes tracing your figure unhappily.

You turned away from the mirror and slumped down on your bed, hands concealing your face in embarrassment. The door opened suddenly and you didn't even bother looking up, your vision starting to cloud with hot tears. It was none other than your best friend, Jerome.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl doing?" he grinned as he took a seat next to you on the bed, but it faltered when he noticed your hands buried in your face. "Aw, what's the matter? Why the long face?"

You scattered your fingers a little, just to glance at him through the spaces between them, before moving them back in place. "Don't look at me, I look disgusting right now," you mumbled.

"Hey don't say that," he pulled your hands away gently from your face and swiped away the building tears at the corners of your eyes before holding them in both of his, "Look at me, you're beautiful!" he exclaimed, leaning in to brush his nose against yours tenderly. "Where is this coming from?"

You heaved a long sigh before replying, "No I'm not, you're just saying that to make me feel better because we're friends, you don't really feel that way," you averted your gaze from him quickly, looking back down at your body with a grimace stuck on your face. "And I'm saying it because it's the truth."

"Doll," he uttered in a softer tone of voice, letting go of both of your hands to grasp your chin and tilting it back up to look at him, "You are absolutely gorgeous. Believe me when I say nobody compares to you. I can't imagine someone more beautiful, and funny, and cute," he paused to lean back in to peck at your nose, "as you. You don't measure up, Y/N, you aren't even on the scale."

You felt a rush of heat start to blossom around your whole face, swallowing a nervous gulp as you took in every word he said. It was incredibly sweet and sincere, and everything you ever wanted to hear.

"You really mean that?" you asked, blinking back the rest of your tears, "You think it's that beautiful?"

"Yes, I do. It's perfect, just like you," he reassured, "always have been, always will be, in my opinion!" he grinned wider and then he suddenly exclaimed, "Ooh! Why don't I show you?" he suggested enthusiastically, gripping on your hands tightly, "C'mon!"

He didn't even let you answer before he pulled you up from the bed and brought you back to the mirror. He positioned you with your back pressed against his chest and you both slotted together like puzzle pieces, facing both of your reflections. A glint of satisfaction shined in his eyes when he took in the sight of you and he couldn't suppress the smirk on his face even if he tried.

"Jer-" you started but he quickly cut you off.

He caught the rest of his gasped out name in his mouth, running his hands all over your body and making little grunts of appreciation to show you how much he loved it. When you still twisted to hide yourself, he decided to take it up a level.

"I fucking love your ass," he pressed a wet kiss to your lips before he growled in your ear, groping the area aggressively to demonstrate what he meant. Your high pitched squeal and incredibly pleased blush made him smirk in triumph. "So firm and smooth," he muttered vehemently, fondling both cheeks sensually. You moaned wantonly in response, flushing deeper, gyrating your hips into his harshly. Pleased by your reaction, he concluded his plan was working.

"I love your breasts, too," he whispered, one of his hands left your butt and trailed up slowly, making its way to your chest. He leaned in to slip his tongue inside your mouth as he started squeezing the supple skin in his hand through your blouse, swallowing the moan that escaped you. "So fucking soft," he panted as he broke the kiss, "and perky, too."

He squeezed again and groaned pleasurably to prove his point. Your brows furrowed as you asked, "For real?" you moaned out as you continued to grind your hips against his eagerly. He pressed his mouth and lips on every corner of your mouth, then he pulled away in one abrupt movement, his lips attacking your neck passionately when he grasped your breasts again. "Perfect for my hands," he whispered hotly, stroking them the way he knew you liked.

He saw your eyes diverting from your reflection in the mirror and growled, "You're so gorgeous," he panted in your ear, thrusting wantonly against you as if he was losing control, and you emitted a loud gasp upon feeling how hard his member was already, catching you off guard.

"Just look at yourself-look at what you do to me," he murmured hoarsely. He was pleased when you conceded and looked at your reflections, uttering a soft squeak at what you saw. He nipped at your jaw and groped your ass again. "You drive me crazy," he groaned against your skin.

"You don't think that I'm-"

He interrupted you again to say, "You're fucking perfect," he hissed in your ear, starting a series of steady thrusts that made your whole body tremble with the sensation of it, only the thin layers of clothing becoming a barrier for you two.

He turned you around so that you were facing him now. He looked at your face searchingly, you didn't know what he was looking for and if he found it. He dipped his head back down and kissed you again. You slipped your fingers beneath his shirt and his hands were firm and sure on your waist, bringing you in closer. He couldn't keep his mouth off yours for a while, getting lost in your taste and the sounds of your breathing.

Eventually, he pulled back again, his lips red and wet. He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side, and you nodded your assent. Your eyes clamped shut as you eased up against his body, taking in a shaky breath as you still tried to process what was happening.

"Don't close your eyes, I want you to watch me fuck you," he said with a wide smile.

Your heart skipped a beat at that as you stared directly into his eyes, which seemed a lot more vulnerable than they were before. His gaze was heated and filled with desire, but you detected the traces of affection and honesty there and it made your breath hitch. It was the first time he had ever said you were beautiful.

"Jerome," you uttered lowly, still in disbelief at everything you were hearing. You felt goosebumps prickle across your skin and you swallowed hard.

He slid his hands down your sides to wrap them around your hips firmly. Then he slipped his hands beneath the waistband of your pants, rubbing quick circles into the skin of your thighs. He kept at it until you rubbed your legs together, trying to bring him closer, and instead he pulled away.

He chuckled at the pout on your face, pushing down your pants and underwear in one go. His hands went back to rubbing circles. You squirmed, a little uncomfortable at seeing yourself so exposed.

"Hey, you look amazing," he whispered reassuringly, lips brushing your ear.

A blush popped up across your cheeks, and trickled down over your neck and torso. His fingers slid into the apex of your thighs, and you unconsciously spread your legs to accommodate him. Your inner thighs were already a little wet, glistening in artificial light of the room. He ran his fingers through the moisture before trailing his middle finger up your silt, dancing over your sex.

"Oh Jerome," you whined. He smiled and wrapped his left arm around your waist, then finally glided his finger inside of you.

He took his time, slowly pumping his finger in and out of you, rubbing his callouses against your inner walls. You began to grind your hips down in little circles, hoping for more speed or intensity or just more. He obliged, adding a second finger alongside the first and tapping his thumb against your clit.

"Mhm, you love that don't you?" he growled quietly, making your eyes snap towards his in the mirror, "Keep watching, don't you ever turn away," he reminded.

You quickly nodded your head to show that you understood. He punctuated his demand with a hard thrust of his fingers, making you yelp in surprise. You followed his gaze down in the mirror to where his fingers disappeared inside you, over and over. His thumb began to firmly circle your clit, as though to reward your obedience, and you became transfixed at the sight of his hand caress you so intimately.

You could see the movement of his fingers inside you, pushing at your flesh, and the sight of it made your walls even slicker around his fingers. Your wetness had begun to drip down his wrist, catching in the light, and you bit back a moan at the sight.

"Don't do that," he murmured into your hairline, "I love hearing your pretty noises, doll."

You moaned this time after he said that, and he slipped in a third finger. He scissored them inside you, the stretch was deliciously too much and not enough. The steady, almost slow pace he maintained was almost drugging, lulling you into a sense of comfort and steady, simmering arousal.

Then he dropped his mouth onto your neck, starting to lip at your skin. You drew your eyes away from his shining fingers up to his face once more, dropping your head back onto his shoulder to grant easy access. He took advantage of what you gave him, and trailed his lips from your collarbone to your ear, then traced back down with the tip of his tongue.

"This pussy is so pretty too, I just love the way it tightens around my fingers, it doesn't want to let me go," he chuckled. You clenched hard around his fingers, watching his pupils dilate. He began to nip and suck right at the junction of your neck and shoulder, where his head fell comfortably, determined to mark you. His fingers upped their tempo, and his insistent sucking at your neck encouraged the heat swirling inside you.

"Are you going to come for me like a good girl? You are, right?" he urged and you nodded your head swiftly, unable to gather any incoherent words.

He met your eyes in the mirror and nuzzled his chin against your neck, while pushing on your clit with almost too much pressure, which made you writhe against his body uncontrollably, and that was when you found your release.

You gasped and clenched around his fingers, trembling as the orgasm crawled through your veins, and you saw the spark of feral lust cross his eyes before he gave a rather smug smirk. You panted heavily, feeling out of breath as your eyes fluttered. He drew his hand out from between your legs, slowly bringing his fingers up to his mouth, only inches away from your own, sucking your wetness off his fingers. He uttered a low satisfied moan each time took one inside his warm mouth. You became spellbound with his image in the mirror and it felt like sinning just to look at him. You could smell yourself on his fingers, desire began creeping through you again.

"Aw doll, I'm a little disappointed," he pouted and you raised your eyebrows. "You didn't get to watch yourself come. This time, you're going to watch. I want you to see how you look," he explained in a gruff tone, sending shivers down your spine.

"Okay," you uttered shyly. With that, he was already pushing your blouse off your torso and you complied by lifting your arms to help him. He threw his shirt into the corner, then began to make quick work of his own pants. You took the opportunity to step out of your pants and underwear, still caught around your ankles, and tried to kick them into the same corner. They fell a few inches short but you didn't care. He laughed at your attempt and spun you around in his arms so you were nose to nose.

You grinned back up at him, gently butting your forehead against his. He smiled back, pressing his lips against you as he palmed your ass. When you tried to deepen the kiss, he growled and spun you back around. You were now looking at yourself stark naked in the mirror head-on. His hands smoothed down your flanks and thighs, back up and down your arms, as if he wanted to touch every inch of you.

"See that beautiful girl in the mirror? I'm going to fuck her," he whispered with a wide grin and you swallowed thickly. He cupped your breasts in his hands, gently kneading them until a mewl escaped you. His fingers pinched your nipples, twisting them and tugging until your breasts felt swollen and sensitive. He then brought his fingers back to his mouth and quickly sucked them to get them moist before returning to your breasts.

This time, his wet fingers rolled your nipples, then pulled back, exposing the wet peaks to the air. You watched them tight and swell in the mirror, watching him put his hands back on you and continue to work them over. It was going to hurt to even put a shirt on once this was over, but you found yourself not caring in the slightest.

"These feel so nice, I can't stop playing with them," he purred, chuckling to himself. He flicked his thumbs over your nipples, the sensation sending sparks down to your core and you decided that you were ready for more. You could feel new wetness starting to slick over your thighs so you ground your ass back against his erection. He growled in response, his hands flexing hard over your breasts before he pulled them away.

"Ready, doll?" he asked as he guided his member to your entrance.

"Yes," you replied instantly. He pushed through your folds a couple of times, slicking himself up, before you rolled your hips down onto him. You both moaned when his head slipped into you, and you craned your neck back to get a kiss. He grunted in the kiss, all tongue and teeth, the obscene sound of your mouths sliding against one another paralleled to the sound of his hips grinding into you.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking perfect," he groaned out. You both matched each other's pace, slow and unhurried. You kept your eyes on the mirror just to watch his member disappear into you again and again. You looped your arms around his neck, arching back into him, and his member slid in deeper. You exhaled harshly and he tweaked your nipple again, his other hand trailing down to your stomach and parted your labia with his fingers so that you could see more of yourself and of his member.

"Remember, you have to watch this time, like a good girl," he whispered in your ear, strained as though it took a lot of effort to get words out. You hummed in response, meeting his dark eyes in the mirror once more. You dragged your gaze down to see marks covering your neck and your swollen breasts bouncing to where his member was thrusting into you. The heat curled up inside you until you felt like you were going to go up in flames if you went one second more without release.

"You're taking me so well, I knew you always would, fuck," he praised breathlessly. You moved backwards against him, creating a frantic rhythm. He started leaving butterfly kisses all over your skin, murmuring hot, sensual words. You cried out when you both picked up the pace, and it was then that you completely lost yourselves to each other.

And while you couldn't stand looking at your reflection in the beginning, you couldn't tear your gaze away, now. You couldn't look away from your heatedly engaged bodies. Your eyes trailed all over your body, following the trail that his hands and mouth made, then zeroing on the area where your sexes met before you resumed watching him touch you. You didn't feel as self-conscious anymore, not when you witnessed how crazy your body drove him, and how he basically worshiped it with his hands and lips.

But watching you two in the act, how you moved together in perfect sync and how you turned each other on so much, that was what really did it for you.

You brought your own hand down between your legs, beside his and rubbed your clit in quick, aimless movements. He gave one more hard thrust and that's when you came down hard. You went rigid then slack with all the pleasure coursing through you. You saw your come drip down his member, watching your pulsing walls draw an orgasm out of him. You flicked your eyes back to his face to find that you were both flushed and slack jawed. You were panting, mesmerized at the side you both made in the mirror.

"Ah Jerome, that was amazing," you breathed out, "I can't believe we just did that," you finished, still in disbelief.

It took a few minutes to recover, but his limp member eventually slid out of you. "Don't even think you look anything less than perfect, doll," he rasped into your ear as you both came down from your high. His eyes met yours directly as his palm gently cupped your cheek. His face was relaxed and open as he continued, "Because you are flawless to me."

You couldn't help but smile at his response. His words may have seemed cheesy and cliché. But in that very moment, those were the words you need to hear. Those were the words that made you feel beautiful.


End file.
